


Given

by grotkingji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Gore, Delusions, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gift Giving, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Psychological Horror, Recreational Drug Use, Slightly Aged up, Thriller, Unethical Taxidermy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotkingji/pseuds/grotkingji
Summary: Seungmin’s boyfriend is a giver, in every sense of the word. His giving knows no bounds and one would say Seungmin is spoilt rotten.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Given

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see 
> 
> welcome to my first ever chaptered fic WOO !! i’m kinda really keen for this one
> 
> tags and such are prone to being edited as we go, but for now i’ve tagged for upcoming chapters as well just in case people don’t wanna tune into something they won’t be interested in later. the rating is also explicit for future chapters as well.

They meet at a college party. Nothing too special. Seungmin saw him from across the room and thought he was an attractive guy, maybe a potential hook-up, but it was just that. He didn’t plan on getting cross faded, but he was already a couple beers and some shots in when he was led into a different room to smoke by his friend and roommate, Chan, and who was Seungmin to turn down a cone or two. 

Chan knew a lot of people, a socialite at heart, and Seungmin was just one of many, many people graced by Chan’s unwavering kindness. In fact, they had met in a similar fashion, at a party Chan had planned back in Seungmin’s first year of college. Somehow, they ended up stuck together. Neither complained though, because they were the best friends that either of them could have.

So it should’ve been no surprise to Seungmin that Chan knew the guy from earlier, but still he was shocked when Chan parked himself next to the brunette and started a casual conversation as they waited for the bong to be passed. 

“Hey Jisung, this is my good friend Seungmin.” 

Seungmin was in the middle of pulling, smoke filling his lungs as he looked up at Chan as if to say ‘right now?’ The smoke passed through his lips as he looked Jisung straight in the eye. Wordlessly, he held the bong out for Jisung to take, to which the guy looked stunned and when the glass wasn’t taken from his hand, Seungmin moved to pass it to Chan. 

“I’ve never… I’m not good at it,” Jisung’s thumbs twiddled in his lap. “I’m heaps better at just rolling anyway so.”

Seungmin furrows his brows, confused about whether this guy smokes or not because he wasn’t really making sense. Maybe he was just nervous. Before he could make a quip, Chan perks up, rushing to pack another cone before forcing the bong back in Seungmin’s hands. “What-”

“Seungminnie will shotgun you!” 

He doesn’t have the energy to argue, so instead he just takes the hit and pulls Jisung forward with a hand on the back of his neck. And really, he can’t complain, especially when there’s a very pretty man pressing his sweetly shaped lips against his and stealing his breath. He thinks he’s imagining the sigh that Jisung lets out against his mouth. 

It takes everything in Seungmin to not pull him into another kiss, so he busies himself with packing one for Chan. Jisung first watches Seungmin’s hands work and then watches the older in rapt attention, eyes following everything that Chan’s do. It’s as if he’s using them as a tutorial, like he’s saving all this information away for later. He seems keen and Seungmin kind of wants to be the person to help him. 

“You look like you want another.” Before he even asks, Chan is handing him the rest of their weed and he’s off the floor. With a quick ‘come find me when you wanna leave,’ Seungmin’s left alone with Jisung. 

“I mean...” 

“You said you’re good at rolling,” He’s already fishing through his pockets, mind already going hazy. Maybe he’s just eager to watch Jisung’s fingers work on something. “We could share a J if you wanted?” 

Jisung is practically bouncing in his place, fingers twitching by his sides. “I’m really good, trust me.” 

And he is. If Seungmin had ever been so invested in someone rolling a joint, now was the time. Maybe he was just way too gone because realistically, it shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but Jisung was very proud to show off his skills and Seungmin was more than happy to celebrate that with him. 

They moved outside, dragging themselves as far away from the house as they could so the blaring music was just light background noise. 

“You wanna go first?” He held the joint out in front of him, mouth curled up into a grin. “You did do an exceptional job.”

Jisung plucked it from Seungmin’s fingers, flicking the lighter in his other hand a couple of times to get used to it. 

“Have you used a lighter before?” 

“Yeah, but sometimes I fuck it up.”

Without thinking, Seungmin drags his fingers down Jisung’s wrist, silently asking for Jisung to open his palm. He moves Jisung’s hand to his mouth, guiding the joint between his lips and the lighter slips into his grasp. He holds it between them and lights it for the other. 

“Here.”

For a quick moment, his body thrums because Jisung’s face is lit by the small flame and he looks so pretty. There’s a million reasons why he feels so hot and he’s snapped out of his little enchantment when Jisung pulls back from the lighter. 

Jisung doesn’t look like he’s a first time smoker. Perhaps he’s just very good at learning on the spot, but either way, to Seungmin that was endearing. 

They pass the joint back and forth, making small talk in between. Everything goes in one ear and out the other but they talk and talk, and they get closer and closer until Seungmin is glued up against Jisung’s side. 

“You’re really warm.” It should be embarrassing how he’s acting. He’s spent how many years smoking and somehow he ends up feeling more on top of the world this night than usual. It’s probably Jisung. 

“Thanks? You’re good too.” He doesn’t know what Jisung means by that and it sends him into a fit of giggles, nose pressed against Jisung’s neck. “Dude, that tickles.” 

Seungmin pulls back, face red. “Sorry-“ 

“No! You’re fine, you’re good.” 

Jisung leans closer still, eyes wide and Seungmin pretends the fairy lights hung on the fence that are reflecting in Jisung’s eyes are the stars. His mouth dries up and his body is thrumming again. 

“I don’t wanna make things... Awkward,” Jisung’s head is tilted and Seungmin thinks that if he was to lean in- “But it kinda seems like you wanna kiss me.” 

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” He hasn’t been so forward about a hook-up in a while, if that was even what this was. 

“Okay cool, because I wasn’t sure if I was reading this right.” Seungmin nudges forward, bumping noses with Jisung and they kiss. 

Jisung’s a good kisser. It has Seungmin wondering if he was just good with every part of his body. They’re warm wrapped up in each other and Seungmin is glad for it because the night seems to be getting colder and he hasn’t felt someone else’s heat in who knows how long. 

It feels weird to think that kissing Jisung feels like coming home, especially because they’re just making out for the hell of it. Maybe it’s the fact he’s been touch starved for longer than one should be and the drugs in his system throws his imagination into overdrive. He’s happy. That’s all he knows. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Jisung breaks their kiss only to trail his lips down the expanse of Seungmin’s neck. 

Jisung is… Handsy. Seungmin finds this out because the brunette has had his hands roaming up and down his arms and thighs but it only grabbed his attention when Jisung’s cold fingers brushed against his stomach above his belt. 

They move higher, trailing softly against the plains of Seungmin’s stomach and he involuntarily shivers when Jisung’s thumb brushes over a particularly sensitive part just below his ribs. His own hand reaches up to stop Jisung’s from exploring further, linking their fingers together awkwardly and bringing them to rest on his thigh. Just out of reach from the semi in his pants. 

Jisung leans in again for another kiss and happily parts his lips for Seungmin’s tongue. He rocks their hands back and forth playfully on Seungmin’s thigh and bites down on a plush lip, smiling at the groan he receives. 

“This is nice.” 

Seungmin hums in agreement, trying to pull Jisung in again by the back of his neck. He’s so close to feeling those lips on his again but Jisung holds back, eyes twinkling. 

“This is really nice.” Seungmin follows Jisung’s bottom lip as it’s pulled between his teeth and the other is tugging at their joined hands. 

“Okay?” He doesn’t fully get what Jisung’s trying to say. He steals a quick peck before being pushed away, cold rings against his face. 

Jisung’s laughing. It’s infectious and has Seungmin starting as well. 

“What do you mean it’s ‘really nice?’” In an act of intoxicated bravery, Seungmin pulls Jisung into his lap. 

It’s then that he feels it. Something hard pressing against his stomach. So much for trying to conceal his own problem because now they’re both out in the open. Jisung twitches in his lap, hesitant, before rocking slowly. Just once. 

“I think you know.” 

“Should we get out of here?” Seungmin’s energy is renewed, eagerness spilling out of his pores because he’s already up on his feet and rearranging himself so it’s not so obvious he’s hard as fuck in his jeans. “I can kick Chan out for the night. We can smoke after too?” 

The text is already sent before Jisung agrees. 

An onslaught of college work over the next couple of weeks pushes the night to the back of his mind. Jisung had left early in the morning because he had a class he forgot about and he hurriedly wrote his number on a piece of paper, leaving it on his pillow. Seungmin had lost it, of course, in the midst of cleaning his room. 

Seungmin’s classes were kicking his ass but somehow he was flying through the assessment items. He put it down to being influenced by Chan’s work ethic. The older student had suggested that they have study sessions together, despite being in different disciplinaries. Yet, somehow they made it work. 

It wasn’t until Seungmin found out Chan’s idea of a study session was to go for as long as you could without stopping. He was very much a work til you drop kind of guy. That’s where Seungmin had suggested they work using some form of time control because he just wasn’t built like Chan. The older had mentioned a technique he had heard in one of his classes, a tomato timer or something, and now one of their own sat on the kitchen bench. 

Their study sessions usually extended well into the night seeing as Chan was a bit of a night owl and Seungmin felt the need to keep up. They always finish together though, Chan offering Seungmin a ‘we earned it’ smoke every time even though Seungmin always declines. Because by then, it’s quiet enough outside for Seungmin to go on his nightly jog through the park by their apartments. 

It was a habit from high school. He wasn’t on a track team, he wasn’t on any sports team actually, but there was something freeing about putting on his headphones and going on a run. 

An escape. 

Something that let him choose whether he wanted to collect his thoughts or not think at all. Something that let him do what he wanted to, in his own time, without having to listen to someone else. 

Some days he would run for a short while, just as the sky was melting in colours and come back before the sky turned completely black. He would sit on the second last step on the outdoor stairwell and look for shooting stars through the gaps in the trees. 

Most of the time he jogged through the park, following the wide track that circled around a sports field and cut by a playground until he came to a specific bench by the edge of a lake and he’d watch the moonlight dance along the ripples in the water. 

When days were bad and there was no point staying cooped up in his room, he ran until the burning in his legs felt like normal. He’d run for as long as he could, pushing himself further and further only to realise that he’d have to come all the way back. He’d end up in places he wasn’t familiar with because the need to just run was what he had to do. There was no sitting and staring at the sky or the water or the grass. 

It was much later than he would usually leave, the night just pushing 10:40pm and the only source of light was the string of streetlights to which he was grateful for, despite them not being the most well lit. He stretched on the sidewalk outside of his apartment building and smiled when he saw Chan’s bedroom light flick on, his friend’s figure stopping by the window sill and waving down at him. The pull of his muscles reminded him of last night’s run and promised strength for tonight’s. He puts his headphones on and sets off, giving one last look to the light coming out of his roommates window. 

The streets were dead, not to Seungmin’s surprise save for one other person he passed who had the same idea as him. He was already feeling ten times better; the wind flying past him providing an extra bite of ice in the already cool weather. On this particular day, Seungmin chose a somewhat scenic route. There was a path off from the park that led to the beginnings of a nature reserve, somewhere he had always wanted to visit. Jogging at a somewhat leisurely pace and making his way to the park tack in no time before deviating in the direction where the path turned to dirt. 

He’s unsure what compelled him to take the path, considering that it was hitting 11pm and the light from the park only reached a few meters into the split in the foliage. He slowed his pace, coming to a light jog and as he moved further into the forest, he turned on his phone’s flashlight as the darkness took over.

The track was really nice, as far as he could see with the flashlight and he reminded himself to come in the daytime one day. Slowing right down to a walk, Seungmin took the moment to check his watch. Flashlight aimed at the shiny surface, Seungmin squinted his eyes, the glare making it hard for him to catch that it was maybe 11:10. He really should turn back by now. It’s getting late. It’s really no big deal because he knows Chan’s light will be there to welcome him home. A few more meters wouldn’t hurt.

He shone his torch back up in front of him, stepping off to start up a jog again when his stomach dropped. His feet skidded in the dirt and his body prepared itself to sprint off in the opposite direction. There was a figure standing some meters away from him, just off of the track half blended with the bushes. Seungmin froze in fear and he doesn’t feel any better when the figure started moving onto the track and walking towards him, only to stop in line with Seungmin, still too far for his face to be recognisable.

“You shouldn’t-” He doesn’t know why, but he decides to speak to the stranger, only pausing when he realises they’re wearing a hoodie from his college. It’s then when he takes in their whole outfit, his eyes land on a pair of outrageously patterned pants and he knows he’s seen them somewhere before. Swears they’ve been on his bedroom floor. “...Jisung?” 

Seungmin can see the shock on Jisung from where he stands and he’s not so wary when Jisung starts walking towards him again, choosing to meet him halfway. 

“Oh! It’s you, Seungmin.” Jisung’s face breaks out in a smile, maybe even a blush. Seungmin’s face lights up just as much, out of relief that it’s someone not dangerous. “What are you doing out here?”

“I’m just on a run.” There’s a speck of something on Jisung’s jumper that grabs his attention but he can’t make out what it is in the dark. Probably ink or something. If he remembers correctly, Jisung is in an art degree. “What about you?” 

One of Jisung’s hands comes up to brush some of his hair out of his face and Seungmin feels a rush of something unmistakingly bad run through his body. There’s definitely a streak of red on Jisung’s forehead now and Seungmin can’t take his eyes off of the bloody fingers before him. “I’m just out and about. Getting inspiration.” 

Swallowing, Seungmin hopes the colour hasn’t drained from his face and he pretends to take no notice of the red that seems to be invading his sight the longer he talks to Jisung. 

“Inspiration? It’s pretty late.” 

One stained finger presses against Jisung’s lips and he smiles something sweet. It’s such a stark contrast that Seungmin doesn’t know if he should run now or stick around to avoid anything that would come from that.

“It’s a secret.” 

Seungmin plasters a smile on his face, completely shaken inside but he nods back to the opening of the track, making sure that his body language is open. Just in case. “Wanna head back together?” 

He only asks to be polite, hoping that Jisung declines, and to his absolute luck the bloodied man shakes his head. He makes sure not to stare too hard at the way the other’s thin lips are covered in a sheen of red.

“I’m gonna stay for a while longer. Get home safely, Seungmin.” 

He can’t hide the chill that shakes his body from those words, unsure if there’s an ulterior motive to them. “Yeah, you too, Jisung. Get home safe…”

It’s safe to say that this encounter with Jisung doesn’t leave his mind nearly as quickly as the first.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading 🥺🥺 
> 
> i can’t promise when the next chapters will be released bc i still have to work on them but pls look forward to them !! 
> 
> u can find my socials:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/grotkingji)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/grotkingji)


End file.
